The Other Day
by Happy.daze25
Summary: Based from the spoiler about them bringing in a sister for Jess. Here is my take how that might go down. Don't own New Girl or it would be back on already.
1. Chapter 1

**Huge thank you to You-drive-me-nuts-miller who helped with this chapter. **

**Hope you guys like it :) **

* * *

Nick watched as Jess zoomed around the loft for what seemed like the hundredth time that day; plumping cushions, rearranging furniture, wiping countertops. This nervous energy, that only someone like Jess could possess, radiated from her and gave the loft a strained atmophere as she once again completed the circuit of the common areas.

Finally, exasperated, Nick laid down his beer on the coffee table and turned to her, "Jess, calm down would ya. I don't know why you are getting yourself so worked up."

Turning to face him, Jess planted her hands on the hips and gave him her sternest expression, "You don't know her Nick. Erin will find the smallest thing to pick on, she already scoffs on the fact that I have roommates. And guy roommates at that." Jess sighed as she flopped down on the sofa beside Nick. She loved her older sister, of course she did. It's just their relationship was well... best described as difficult.

Erin was five years older than Jess but the gap seemed bigger; she'd always seemed so much wiser than other kids her age and so sure of herself. To make matters worse, the two sisters were each others opposites. Jess loved being a teacher; it was the only thing she ever wanted to do. And damn it she was good at it. But even she had to admit the pay in teaching was not all that great. Erin, on the other hand, was always aiming for the top. Straight out of college she'd been offered a job with one of the best tax firms in the country. To be honest, Jess didn't have a clue what her job actually involved; not that she couldn't understand that industry, it was simply that if she were to ask her sister about her job she would turn it into a whose job and/or life was better competition and Jess was always going to be the loser in that game. She knew from the information given to her by her parents it paid well...very well in fact. Erin had bought her first property when she was only 25, which was then sold a few years ago to move into a bigger place. And here was Jess, five years older than that and still a million miles from even the deposit on her first place.

As well as being the more ambitious sister, she had also been queen bee when they were growing up and this continued into adulthood. Always the social queen, Erin made friends wherever she went, people loved her instantly - charmed by her gregarious personality and her ability to make everyone feel like they were special. She was always surrounded by friends. Jess, however, had subscribed to the quality not quantity school of thought when it came to friendships. At school she hadn't been an outcast, but she certainly had not been what you could call 'popular'; she was the girl who lurked at the side lines of social activity, occasionally participating but preferring to stay out of the spotlight.

Jess alway felt so small and insignificant when her sister was around. Although she loved her life right now, especially since moving in with the guys - more importantly with one flannel wearing, turtle face pulling guy - just thinking about Erin visiting and being in her space, judging her, brought her right back to the days when they used to share a bathroom. Erin just had a way of making Jess feel inadequate - that her life was paler in comparison to her sisters - a feeling she didn't relish in. She was Jessica Day, happy go lucky, always singing type of gal who didn't let anyone get her down.. except her sister.

Unfortunately, when Erin rang Jess to let her know that she would be in town for a few days at a corporate event, Jess had tried and failed to come up with a reasonable lie. How could she possibly miss the opportunity to see her baby sister, Erin had cooed down the long distance line. Yes even at 30, Jess was still described as her baby sister.

Instantly, she had felt bad for not wanting her sister to visit - after all this was her only sibling. So the words, "Sure Erin, would love for you to meet everyone," had tumbled from her lips and were quickly succeeded by directions to the loft from where she was staying.

Jess had never mentioned a sister to the guys; even when her parents visited she had managed to avoid that topic of conversation. This was her Thanksgiving with her parents and she had wanted it to be just about the three of them.

The moment she finally told her loft mates that Erin was coming to visit happened in true Jess style. She had made her way into the kitchen whilst the three were eating breakfast and slurping cups of coffee. She stood nervously, fiddling with the clutch she had over slung her shoulder. "So just to let you all know, I have a sister who is coming to visit in a few weeks times. Hope that is ok with you all. Okay, great, thanks for your time. Off to the store I go. Bye. See ya," she had blurted out in one breath.

The guys sat, frozen, at the breakfast table, all with similar looks on their faces. Mouths gaping, eves bulging, heads cocked to one side as if they hadn't heard properly. Nick had even paused his spoon halfway between the bowl and his mouth while eating his cereal, milk was now dripping from it, splashing on the countertop. Thinking back to their faces at the time it was quite funny. Not that she appreciated the funny side in that moment.

Without waiting for them to respond, she raced out the door before they could ask any questions. Unfortunately for her the elevator chose that exact moment to work as slowly as possible, giving Nick enough time to consider her words and run after her.

"Hey Jess wait up. How did we not know that you had a sister. Hell, forget those idiots, how did I not know?" He took hold of her arm as she tried to turn away from him, spinning her back so they were face to face.

Then, the elevator pinged open - all of Jess' instincts were telling her to get in it, escape from this conversation and deal with it all later. But the hurt look on Nick's face kept her stood, rooted to the spot with her mind racing for ideas as to how to explain why she had kept her sister a secret.

They had been dating a few months now after they had both finally managed to admit that friendship wasn't enough, both wanting to give a relationship between them a real chance. Not much had changed for them really. It meant Nick kissed Jess when he wanted and she got to snuggle with him on the couch. Oh, and the crazy passion filled nightly activities that made her blush at the memory. But much to Schmidt's relief the loft dynamics had stayed almost the same.

"It's complicated Nick, looonnng story. You won't be interested in hearing it,"Jess shook her hand in front of her face as she spoke, trying to bluff her way out of talking about it, "Yawn fest!" she sang, as she disentangled herself from his grasp.

Pre relationship this probably would have worked, but the improved, more attentive, intuitive Nick picked up on his girlfriend's tone right away. Reaching for her hand he pulled her back back towards him. "Nick the store.. really must get to it before they run out of, umm milk."

"The store can wait Jess, I am sure there will be milk later on."

She swallowed and looked up at him; she couldn't avoid the truth, "Okay," she acquiesced, "I have an older sister - to be honest we don't have the best relationship, she's like the anti me. She lives on the East coast and I hardly ever see her. It's kinda like she doesn't exist. Which is why I don't talk about her."

"Not talking about her is one thing Jess, but not mentioning the fact you have a sister is something else - I mean, I thought we had something special here, but now I see you are keeping that kind of things from me..." his voice trailed off as he looked at her with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry Nick," she told him, reaching out to touch his stubble covered jawline, "It was stupid to keep it a secret, but I promise that's it. No other skeletons in this closet." He gave her a smile and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Okay, I forgive ya, but no more secrets," she nodded, "Come on, let's go back inside." He placed an arm over her shoulder and they turned to go back into the loft.

As soon as they reentered, Schmidt and Winston both pounced on Jess. They had obviously discussed this subject whilst she was out of the room and they instantly began bombarding her with questions. "So your sister old or younger?" Winston got in first.

"Never mind that Winston ... Is she hot? Or is she more like you?" Schmidt said, directing the last part to Jess. He maybe with Cece, the love of his life, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate a good level of hotness. Not quite realising the meaning of what he had just said, he glared expectantly at Jess. It was only when he noticed the shocked look on her face, the glaring of Nick behind her and Winston shaking his head, that it clicked.  
"Not that you aren't hot Jess, just a different kind of hot, you know..." he finished rather lamely, starting to feel a little bad for his words he continued, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me," he added as he pulled a note out of his wallet and walked over to the jar.

Nick felt his annoyance grow at Schmidt's insensitivity: for someone who thought of themselves as a ladies man he could be an idiot. Couldn't he see how upset Jess was about this subject? Was he really the only one to notice these things? She wore her heart on her sleeve it didn't take a genius to work out her emotions, a little attention was that was needed. He would have to find lots of ways later on to show Jess just how hot she was, never mind beautiful, smart and God her eyes... his mind began to veer of the subject at hand and he had to snap himself back to reality by shaking his head.

Jess' eyes were starting to glaze over with tears. She knew Schmidt didn't mean what he said - he would never intentionally hurt her, he just tended to speak first think later. The fact that Schmidt didn't think that way about her was good. Over the time she lived with the guys, Schmidt and Winston were more like brothers to her. It just this particular subject struck a nerve with her. "How about you start from the beginning," Winston said gently, breaking the tense atmosphere that had began to grow in the loft.

Jess took a deep breath, "Ok well, Erin, is five years older. Currently residing in New York working as something with a fancy title making rich people richer, whilst earning a fair bit herself - and yes Schmidt she is what you would call hot. Are we done now?" She sounded so un-Jess like that it scared the other two into silence. They very wisely nodded their heads and returned to their breakfasts.

Jess turned to walk away from the guys, into the safe space of her room, where she could ruminate further over the differences between herself and her sister and how she was going to survive a few days in her company. Flopping down on her bed, she spread her arms wide and dangled her legs over the side, letting her mind go blank.

Nick watched her leave the kitchen and before he made his way after her he turned towards his still dumbstruck roommates, "There you go you have the information you wanted. Oh and Schmidt we'll talk about that comment later." Finished, he walked after Jess, knocking gently at her door he heard a faint, "Come in in," before pushing on the handle and stepping through the doorway.

"Jess, forget them. It's just you and me, talk to me." he joined her on the bed, pulling her upright. Placing both his hands on either side of her face, so she had no where to look other than his eyes, his thumb gently stroked her soft skin in a soothing manner that he knew she would find hard to resist.

Not that she didn't try, "It's nothing Nick, just me being silly." She was lying through her teeth and they both knew it.

"Jessica." He spoke in a calming whisper, giving her a tinkling feeling all over: the one she always got when hearing him using her full name the only way Nick could, "I am here for you. Silly or not." She pulled away from him, and stood up pacing backwards and forwards in the small floor space she had; if she was going to think then she needed the distance from him. He distracted her too darn easily.

"Fine. Erin is just perfect ok. Perfect job. Perfect house. Perfect looks and just about everything else perfect. Perfect. And you all are going to fall instantly in love with her and realise that you have been living with the wrong, boring Day sister," she took a deep breath, feeling the release of finally letting out feelings that had been bottled up inside her for so long.

Nick let out a small laugh at her speech, which he instantly regretted when Jess glared at him, her eyes filled with fire. Reaching out to her, her gave her a pleading look, "Jess, I am sorry but you. Boring? You are most definitely anything but boring." Standing up to face her, he continued, "I don't care what your sister does or where she lives or what she looks like or how she acts. Nothing, and I mean nothing, could ever convince me that I have the wrong Day." He wrapped his arms around her, gratefully she accepted the hug, pulling herself closer, sinking into his strong arms even more.

"Good save Miller," she replied with a smile, "I know I'm being silly, I know. It's just that is the way she has always made me feel, ever since elementary school when she won all the first prize ribbons and all I ever got was seventh place in the science fair. The 2nd class Day. That was who I was," Jess spoke quietly against his chest.

Tightening his hold on her, and placing his chin on top of her head, he spoke softly, "Jess you don't have to hide the way you feel from me. And may I remind you elementary school was a long time ago, You are a smart, strong, intelligent, sexy woman. When Erin arrives I will be here. Reminding you, you are anything but the 2nd class Day." Jess didn't say another word, instead a soft smile spread over her lips as she continued to enjoy their embrace. She was definitely happy with her life and she would show her sister that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Massive thank you to You-drive-me-nuts-miller, could not have for through this chapter with out her help. It's a bit of a filler chapter, I promise Jess' sister will appear in the next chapter... But lots of Ness in this one :) **

Over the next couple of weeks Jess's stress levels increased exponentially; she became a ticking time bomb of wound up tension who could snap at the slightest provocation. So much so that by the time her sister's visit was upon them, she was so tightly wound up that the loft mates felt like they were walking on a carpet of eggshells.

Never mind the fact that she had become more obsessed with cleaning - more than even Schmidt had even been. Every day she swept, mopped, bleached ... until the loft had taken on a lightly clinical, hospital like odour. For the first time Winston and Schmidt were glad that Nick and Jess were together - because that meant that it was all down to Nick to calm his stressing girlfriend. All the while, the other two took a giant step back...keeping far far away from this extra crazy Jess.

Nick had a rare weekend off from work, but instead of being able to enjoy spending whole days with Jess, he was instead making sure to stay well out of her way. He retreated to his room, zoning out into his own world, where his quirky girlfriend was back to her old self - pre the family visit.

The day Erin was due to arrive, he was lying back against his pillows, remembering a time when Jess didn't have rubber gloves on permanently, when the harsh tone of his mobile pulled him back to reality. Looking at the number on the screen, he let out an audible groan.

It was Clyde's. Seeing his work number could never be a good thing and he desperately wanted to ignore the call. Sighing, he knew he had to answer - if he ever wanted to be promoted he needed to be reliable and available. He pressed the dreaded answer button as he held it up to his ear. Without being given a chance to form any kind of greeting his boss's voice carried through.

"Nick, I am so sorry to call when you specifically booked the time off, but Bob has been called away on a family emergency. I have no one here until his replacement arrives later." Shane's voice was panicked. Not a word that usually described his cool headed boss.

"Shane I can't. I promised to-" Nick started to say, before being cut off by Shane.

Unfortunately for Nick, him mentioning that woman's name, caught Jess' attention - walking past his open door at that exact moment. She stopped in her tracks and stood stock still - not even trying to pretend that she wasn't listening to every world that he was saying.

"I know Nick! Really. But couldn't you just come in for a few hours... I'll pay you double." Shane continued, hopefully.

Shane's final statement made Nick pause. He really could do with the extra money. It was Jess' birthday next month and he wanted to surprise her with a weekend away, something special like she deserved. Mulling over the proposition he realized that if it was just for a few hours, he could still make it back before Erin arrived. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he continued; this was going to cause problems, but weighing everything up he finally said, "Fine. But I have to be out of there by four. Replacement or no replacement."

"Thank you so much Nick, I owe you."

"Be there as soon as I can. " Nick hung up the phone and threw it beside him on the bed. During his conversation he had been too afraid to look at Jess; knowing her feelings about Shane due to the fact her and Nick had once had a fling. But now he had nothing to distract him, he looked up at her.

Standing in the doorway, arms crossed, Jess was silent. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Nick had promised to be here and, although she hated to admit it, Jess needed him to be here. She felt the bitter sting of disappointment burn in her throat as saw her boyfriend watching her - she could tell her was trying to decide what to say.

It didn't take long for Nick to notice the anger in Jess' eyes, that hidden flash underneath the blue exterior. Standing, he decided to be brave; to try and explain himself, "Jess look, she was desperate, Bob's had some emergency... and you heard I WILL be done by four. I promise," Nick wasn't a praying man, but he sent a silent prayer to whoever was up there that Jess would see that he had no choice.

It didn't work though. Jess was furious and wasn't trying to hide it, he could practically see her blood begin to boil as her fists clenched and her face began to turn a pinkish shade. "Whatever Nick! One call from Shane and off you run. I mean, I thought you were supposed to be there for me, you know, your girlfriend. Why are you even still sitting there? Haven't you got to be at her beck and call?" Jess was now speaking in a raised voice, arms raised in the air in frustration.

Nick took a step closer to her, a pleading look in his eyes, "Jess please try to understand. I could really do with the extra work and if I want to get promoted I need to reliable and on call. It will only be for a few hours. I promise that I will be back - I won't leave you to face her alone," Nick looked directly at Jess, locking his gaze with hers, trying to get her to see the truth behind his words. He knew he couldn't leave for work with her like this; he hated seeing her like this.

Jess' features started to slowly soften. How could she not when Nick was looking at her that way? His eyes so soft and repentant, his mouth turned in an expectant smile. "Fine Nick. Just please be here by five." She decided to swallow her pride for the next part. "I need you."

Nick reached for Jess' hand given it a loving squeeze, rubbing his finger over her palm as he spoke, "I will Jess, I know how important this is and I won't let you can count on me." He started to walk away from her, out of the room, but he suddenly paused. He hesitated only for a second before he turned around and span her to face him, her mind confused - what was he doing?. Her question was answered when he grabbed her and pulled her to him, instantly wrapping his arms around her and dipping her slightly backwards.

When their lips met, Jess melted instantly. The heat of his lips against hers made her heart do little back flips. Any anger she had felt towards him disappeared. The kiss held so much passion and promise, how could she hold any bad feelings towards him? It still amazed her that every kiss with Nick was so special, so different - just as much as their first kiss had, this one blew her mind. Nick pulled back slightly and placed his hands on the sides of her face, a soft smile appearing on his lips. "It will be ok, you know that right Jess?" he whispered.

Jess could feel what felt like a hundred different emotions hitting her - the realization that today her sister would come back into her life. It was all too much in that moment and her eyes started to sting a little with salty tears. She had to blink a little faster to keep her focus and she swallowed a few times to clear her throat but still found she couldn't form any words. The only action that could be performed was a nod of her head.

Nick placed a chaste kiss on the side of her cheek, and silently got ready for work. As she watched him walk away, she felt a tiny ache, as though the little bit of armour she had to protect herself from Erin had been taken away. She shushed herself as she rubbed her arms, a sudden chill overcoming her. He'll be back. He promised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just have to say I really didn't know that Erin was Jake Johnston's wife name, huge coincidence :) **

**Once again MASSIVE thank you to You-drive-me-nuts-miller and everyone who has reviewed, followed/favourited really does help to push to continue. **

By the time Nick finally arrived at Clyde's it was pretty busy; not the kind of rushed off your feet busy that gave him a headache, but a steady stream of customers that helped the minutes tick by more easily. The usual barflies were propped up on tall stools to his left and a mixture of office staff and college types filtered in through the doors on a regular basis.

All afternoon he kept a permanent eye on the clock; counting the minutes until he could leave and return to the loft. Getting back to Jess was his first important task as her boyfriend and he was determined not to mess it up. Ever since he and Jess decided they were going to give this a real shot Nick had promised himself that he would not prove people right about him - okay, if he were really honest the person he wanted to prove it to was Jess - so she knew she hadn't made a mistake by wanting to uncall it all those weeks ago.

What Nick didn't notice during his musings was a woman dressed in a sheer white blouse who had sat herself at the other end of the bar. She watched him for a while, taking note of his messy hair and scrumpled shirt, waiting to see if he would notice her. She began to drum her fingers on the hard wooden surface of the bar but it seemed useless; he was lost in his own thoughts. Pursing her lips, she decided he was kind of cute -in a way rough, untidy way - so she may as well have some fun with him, "So who does a girl have to do, to get a drink around here?" she asked loudly, leaning over the bar, pushing her arms together to give him a hint of cleavage.

Nick finally looked up, spotting her and making his way down the bar, "Sorry, what? Miles away there. What can I get ya?" He gave her a twisted smile as he threw the towel he was using over his shoulder. He obviously hadn't heard what she had said.

"Whisky on the rocks please. Though don't judge - I am facing a hell of an afternoon." The smile that she had in place, faulted slightly as she remembered why she was in this part of town. Tucking a piece of her unruly, dark cropped hair behind her ears, she returned the confident smile back to her face and leant a little further across the bar, "Not that I would bore you with my issues."

"Hey no judging here," he replied as he poured two fingers of whisky in a glass and placed it in front of her.

As he moved away his hand, he caught her gaze - she was looking at him in that way that women sometimes did at the bar; usually the ones who wanted to talk about their latest break up or try and hit on him after too much wine. But, there was something more, something he couldn't put his finger on it. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned his attention to unloading the dishwasher that had just beeped to say it was finished.

"Aren't you meant to say that I am not boring you?" the woman continued, trying to pull him into conversation. She was the kind of girl who always got what she wanted - especially when it came to men, but this guy didn't seem to be catching on, irking her slightly. This, however, only made her more determined and she straightened up in her seat.

Nick gave her his classic bartender smile, "Do I have to mean it?" he asked playfully. For one reason he felt comfortable talking to this woman, unlike most people who visited the bar who he fobbed off with a joke or a flippant comment.

"I don't know," she said as she took a sip from her glass, twirling the straw around her mouth, "I just can't stand those people who just blurt out their problems to complete strangers." She leaned further over the bar, as if she was relieving a big secret; Nick tried not to notice that he could see right down her shirt, "You know the type, feely people."

He couldn't help but laugh - boy did he know them. They were in here all the time, "I totally get that," he chuckled, "I just don't get the people who want to tell me their life stories, I mean do I look like a therapist?"

This was an issue that cropped up from time to time between him and Jess. So many times she had told him to be more sympathetic, lend an ear - maybe people are lonely and have no else to talk to. It was a side to her that amazed him. She could sit all day listening to stranger's problems, and if he was honest he could sit there all day watching her. But he - Nick Miller - he just didn't have it in him; that 'caring' gene and for the most part he couldn't gather enough energy to pretend to.

"You certainly don't," she laughed with a wink in his direction. "Luckily, I don't need the therapy thanks. Just the drink!"

"I think you have just become my favourite customer." Nick joked back, before stepping away to serve another customer.

* * *

A little while later he checked the clock for what felt like the millionth time. Nearly there, one hour to go, he thought to himself.

"Keeping you from something?" the flirtatious customer asked taking a slow sip of her second drink.

"That obvious is it?" Nick knew he was being over cautious, but a lot was riding in him today.

"Only that you have barely taken your eyes off the clock. Got a hot date?" She was finishing for information; this man was a closed book and she was determined to find out more. When she first arrived, her plan was to stay for one drink only, put some alcohol in her system to deal with the nightmare ahead. But as soon as the bartender started clearing the glasses, she was fascinated with what those hands could do outside of the bar.

"Not quite," the bartender replied. So no hot date then. Good.

Just then Nick saw Tom, the replacement bartender, walk in; he sighed in relief. Grabbing his things that were stored under the bar he went to make a run for it. She saw this as her opportunity to play with him a little more. As he walked past her to the exit, she grabbed his forearm, "Thanks for keeping me company this afternoon."

Before Nick's brain had a change to catch up with what has happening she leant in a placed a kiss right on his lips: a slow, soft kiss. It happened so fast Nick didn't have time to think. But his brain started working again his stomach dropped. He pulled his arm away from her, stuttering, "No, I - I have a girlfriend, I have to go..."

She laughed smugly, shrugging her shoulders. What did it matter to her if this guy had a girlfriend, she didn't want to date him, he was just a toy for the afternoon, "It was nice to meet you," she called after him in a cheery voice, giving him a little wave.

* * *

Nick walked out of the bar and towards his car feeling almost sick. Should he tell Jess about that woman? She had a lot to deal with at the moment. And its not like he kissed her - she kissed him. It was just a drunken customer being too handsy. Wait, she was drunk - wasn't she? Two cocktails, no food - maybe the woman couldn't handle her liquor?

By the time he pulled up to his usual parking space he convinced himself it was going to be fine. That Jess didn't need to know. A little calmer, he entered the lift and punched the number four.

Inside the loft, Jess was pacing the floor of the hallway, flinching at every sound. Hoping desperately that Nick would be the first person through that door. When she heard footsteps on the other side she ran pulling the door open so hard it bounced on the back wall.

He was a little shocked when the door flew open, but the look of relief on Jess face made that quickly disappear. She threw herself into his arms, tucking her head under his, "You made it, knew I could rely on you." With that she lifted her head and her lips met his. Pulling him into the loft shutting the door behind them

These lips were the ones Nick wanted on his. Though his stomach did another drop at the thought of the other surprising, yet unwanted kiss that day. He wanted that memory driven out of his mind. So he did the only thing he knew what would work: bringing Jess closer to him, deepening their kiss.

* * *

As she made her way to her sisters apartment, she placed the smile she had practiced on her face, internally grimacing at the prospect of having to spend time with her goody two shoes little sister. It wasn't even her idea to visit; when she last spoke to her mom about being in this area for business, Joan had insisted on her visiting Jess - make sure she was ok. Why her Mom felt it necessary to have Erin check in on her 30 year old sister was beyond her. Trying to keep the peace she reluctantly agreed. So here she was, riding in a cab to see someone who she had spent the bast part of the last ten years trying to avoid.

* * *

Their embrace was rudely interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Jess sighed in disappointment of having to pull away from Nick, "Guess its time to face the music," she said twisting her mouth as she spoke.

"It'll be fine Jess, and I'm here. Go answer it and ill be there in a second." He pulled her back for one last kiss before making his way over to the fridge. Doing the other thing he knew would help rid himself of the memory - drinking.

Whilst he was hidden behind the fridge door, searching for a cool bottle of Heisler, he heard Jess welcome the new visitor.

"Hey Erin, welcome to your home, can I get your bag?"

Nick stood up, beer in hand, wresting with the twist top that stubbornly refused to open. He heard the the two getting closer to him, "This is Nick - my boyfriend. Nick this is Erin."

Upon looking up at Jess' introduction the frosty beer nearly slipped from his hand. Erin ... that was Erin? The flirty customer from the bar who had tried to kiss him was his girlfriend's sister? He knocked back a slug of Heisler as he composed himself. How didn't he see it? Now they were stood side by side the resemblance was undeniable. Same ivory skin, same dark hair, same eyes.

"Well hi there Nick," Erin smiled, reaching out her hand, "Nice to finally meet you." Inside she was laughing - she couldn't believe her luck. This was going to be so much fun.

Jess was a little confused at Nick's lack of greeting. She gave him a wide eyed stare until he walked back over to the two sisters and put his arm around Jess, pulling her tightly into him.

"Hi, I'm Jess' boyfriend," he said, quickly closing his eyes when he realised Jess had already introduced him.

"So I have heard Nick." She was enjoying his discomfort far too much. She decided to make him squirm a little more. "What does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?"

Jess skipped towards the kitchen, reeling off a long list of beverages to Erin.

Whilst Jess was distracted Erin learned closer to Nick, placing a hand on his forearm and dropping her voice, "It's nice to meet you..Nick," she drawled, over pronouncing his name. Then she began to walk to over to join her sister in the kitchen, purposely swinging her hips as she did so.

Nick took a large gulp of his beer, feeling a seed of worry growing inside. He knew straight away that Jess had been right about Erin - she was trouble. And he had this awful feeling that this trouble was someone going to involve him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait guys. :) **

* * *

The three sat awkwardly on the couch, Nick and Jess at one end and Erin at the other, as an awkward silence filled the air. Nick had tried to sit as far away from Erin as possible, worried if he got too close Jess would sense his anxiety. If he was honest, he wanted to run as far away from the loft as his clunky, out of shape legs would carry him. In that moment the only thing keeping his butt connected with the sofa was Jess. Her hand currently resting on top of his leg, giving the occasional squeeze. To anyone else the gesture was casual but he knew differently. Nick could feel the tension rolling off her with each flex of her hand. This was what kept him here - Jess, she was the only important one in this equation.

Erin looked around her sister's apartment with a disdainful look on her face, surely even Jess could do better than live here. "This place is, um, interesting Jess..."

"I love it. So much space and light. And I would have been lost without the guys," Jess turned and gave Nick a quick smile, trying her best not to sound too defensive. She loved living here and Erin wasn't going to make her feel bad about it. Nick, whose arm was now around her gave her a little squeeze. Her life would be completely different if she hadn't moved in here. "Mom said you moved again," she added, trying to steer the conversation to one of her sisters favourite topics - herself.

"Yes, I needed somewhere a little more elegant. You know how it is.. Well sort of." Erin wasn't always this much of a bitch, but she couldn't help it. Jess just brought out this side of her, like they were both little kids again arguing over who gets the last lime Popsicle. That competitive streak. It didn't help having to sit here watching the couple on the other side of the couch. She would give anything to have someone look at her like Nick was currently looking at Jess, was it too much to ask? Her pride was still a little battered from the brush off she received earlier from the bartender. She was going to get her pay back. For once she was going to be able to wipe that smile off her sister's face. Bring her crashing back into the reality that everyone else had to live in. What was so special about her that she got to be the only one who gets to avoid that?

Every attempt of conversation Jess was trying to start got rained on by Erin. Her flight? Long and boring. Her hotel? Too 'LA'. The weather? New York has proper seasons, don't you know?

Nick could feel the huge sigh that escaped his lips over another failed attempt. He felt so bad for her, she was trying so hard. Sudden anger hit him towards Erin. How dare she treat Jess like this in her own home? His initial assertion that Erin was the bad apple of the family was certainly not changing with her continuing crass behaviour.

Jess got up to go to the kitchen, but not before she sent a pleading look at Nick, her eyes wide, round and slightly glassy. He hated seeing her upset; not being able to say anything he gave her an encouraging wink. This at least got him a soft smile. Jess thought to herself how lucky she was that he was here.

As soon as Jess was out of earshot he lent towards Erin, who put on an innocent smile as she crossed her legs, "Well this certainly is fun isn't it?" she said before he had the chance to speak, circling her foot as she bent forward at the waist, giving Nick a second glance down her blouse.

Nick ignored the bait, his eyes quickly flashing back to hers, "What are you doing? Jess is trying her hardest to be nice, she doesn't deserve to be spoken to like that." This was all said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. Avoiding all his instincts to yell at her and then to get her out the loft which obviously wasn't going to happen.

"Oh really Nick. What does she deserve? How about knowing that her sweet caring boyfriend kisses customers at the bar? I personally think she deserves to know the truth." There was no way Erin was going to let him get to her. She made sure she kept a smile on her face the whole time.

"You kissed me and it meant nothing. Jess is everything to me and I won't let you hurt her." Nick's stomach dropped with guilt again, but he meant what he said and he knew that with every thing he had. He was not going to let the woman he loved get hurt...wait.. Love? Did he really just think that?

"We shall see Nick," Erin said, straightening up just Jess came back to join them.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asked as she placed a bowl of potato chips on the table, her gaze flitting between the two. Nick pulled her towards him until she fell back to sit on his lap, "Nothing Jess, it wasn't important," he mumbled as he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, his eyes staying on Erin the whole time.

Jess felt the atmosphere take a nose dive, she wanted to question them further. Unfortunately for her the front door opened and Winston walked in, "Hey guys," he smiled as he joined them on the couch.

"Hey Winston. Come and meet my sister. Winston this is Erin, Erin -Winston one of our other roommates," she sang brightly. She was trying her hardest to keep positive; if she stayed positive everything will be okay.

Erin stretched out her hand to the new arrival, turning on her charm which was automatic for her when meeting someone new, "Hello Winston, so tell me are you sleeping with Jess too?"

Nick and Jess stared open mouthed at Erin's question as Winston's face contorted into a disgusted snarl, "Hell no! That is all down to Nick and only Nick," He gave a weird salute towards the other guy, who nodded back - almost with pride. Winston gave Erin an odd look - that was a weird thing for her to say. Really weird.

Nick suddenly jumped up from, pushing Jess to one side, "Winston as you are here I need you opinion on ... Errm.. On stuff in my room.. Now!"

Both Winston and Jess gave him a well deserved confused looked. Hers slightly more puzzled; she knew something was up he was so obviously bad at hiding things. Frowning she felt her mood dip a little lower; first her sister shows up being her usual awful self and now Nick was keeping something from her? She felt her face drop a little lower.

Erin on the other hand sat there, a knowing smirk dancing in her lips, knowing exactly what was setting Nick on the edge.

Nick dragged Winston into his room, slamming the door impatiently behind him, creating a loud bang. "Well Erin is a delight," Winston said as he strolled over to the chair beside Nick's desk, pushing a large pile of laundry to the floor and sitting down. Finally he had the chance to look at his friend, and what he saw scared him.

Now Nick was away from Jess, he could finally let himself go. He could feel the sweating starting. Maybe he was having a panic attack - the situation defiantly warranted it. The colour drained from his face and he could feel the bile rising in his stomach, causing his face to pinch together in an effort to make the sickness subside.

"What is wrong with you?" Winston asked.

"Something happened man, I don't know what to do." Nick started pacing the small area of his room. There wasn't a lot of floor space. So this is why people clean - so there is plenty of space to have a melt down in your own room. He finally got it.

Winston had to stop the pacing, so rising up he walked over to Nick and placed his hands on his shoulders, "Breath Nick, and start from the beginning." He couldn't believe the look in Nick's eyes; he saw loss, despair and, if his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, maybe the slightest bit of fear. There is only one person who could cause Nick to get that look. "Are you and Jess okay?" They had certainly looked fine in the living room, but he couldn't think of any other explanation.

Nick sat dejectedly on his bed, he had to tell someone. Even if it meant getting hit in the Sharons.

"Someone came into the bar earlier. I gave her drinks, we talked a joked a little bit. I was distracted on the time. I knew I had to get back to Jess," Nick was blabbering, not making much sense.

"So. Get to the point Nick?" Winston did not have a good feeling, that and Nick looked very green right now.

"I was leaving the bar and the thing is the customer, the woman.. She kissed me. And I can't say that I pulled away right away... I didn't know what was happening, it happened too fast."

"We'll, okay that's bad I grant you, but why do I feel like you are not telling me everything," Winston folded his arms and gave Nick a serious look.

Nick held his head in his hands, "The woman... well, she was Erin. I didn't know until she got here."

Winston's hands moved instantly to his hips in a somewhat indignant stance, "What! How could you be so stupid Nick!" he cried, almost shouting.

"Shhh!" Nick hushed, "Will you shut up Winston, before she hears you!" He eyed the door certain that at any moment someone, well Jess would burst in and he'd be busted. "I didn't know it was her! And I stopped it as soon as I realised what was going on. I told her I had a girlfriend. It meant nothing Winston." Nick wasn't sure if he was trying to get Winston to understand or to convince himself. He felt the relief of unburdening his secret like a weight being lifted from his shoulders.

"You have to tell her Nick," Winston was angry. Jess was the best thing that happened to Nick, he had never seen his friend so happy, well that was until now. Now that he was going to screw it all up.

"No way! She will leave, I can't lose her."

"Nick you kissed her sister, who she already has a bad relationship with. Look, it will be better coming from you than from someone else. Just explain to her what happened like you did to me," he moved over to sit beside his friend on the bed, wincing a little as a mattress spring pinched his butt.

"Winston, I love her. This will kill her," Saying that out loud for the first time Nick expected to freak out, but strangely for the first time since entering this room he was calm, "It's her sister."

"I know you're worried Nick," Winston said, patting him on his shoulder, "And I know Schmidt and I weren't exactly supportive of the two of you at first, but I can see the way you feel about her. Heck - how you both feel about each other. I'm not going to lie, yes there is a chance you could lose her - but it's a a slim one. You didn't do anything really wrong, but you don't want to be caught up in some game with the evil twin out there."

"They're not twins," Nick replied, not missing a beat.

"Evil sister. Whatever. What I'm trying to say is - no it's not great that somehow of all the bars in LA this women came into yours and somehow found you attractive enough to try and flirt with you and somehow looked past your sloppy exterior long enough to think it would be a good idea to stick her tongue down your throat-"

"Hey!" Nick said defensively, "Enough of the Nick bashing, and there was no tongue. Okay, minimal tongue. All hers."

"Just tell her man," Winston finished, gripping Nicks's shoulder firmly, "Get it over with. Before someone else does." He finished by raising his eyebrows and looking at the door.

Slowly Nick nodded, yep, he knew if he didn't someone else clearly would. Erin.


End file.
